Life as a Summoner
by IAmAatrox
Summary: You're a summoner in the Institute, and you're an average one too. Not too good, not too bad, just the right amount of skill and determination. But what if love happens? What if love better a champion and a summoner happens? Will all things be average, or will it be more than average? [Summoner!Reader X Various] (Rated M for violence, suggestive theme, and well..smut?)
1. Shadow's Fist

**HELLO THERE!** This is my revival as a fan-fic writer and this is a LoL fan-fic, in which you are placed at the shoes of a summoner. Be noted that this is a series of one-shots that I'm planning to do in-case I have the inspiration to do so...And I can easily get inspired by your lovely reviews and ratings, so yeah! Oh and apologies for the slight-OOCiness

**R&R! - RATE AND REVIEW -**

_Side Note: The ratings is T for minor coarse language, minor violence and minor suggestive themes. It may or may not change as time passes-by_

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FIRST SHOT!** **SHADOW'S FIST: AKALI**** !TOHS TSRIF**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You opened your eyes and stretched your body the first thing in the morning. With a big yawn, you stood up and walked towards your private journal - Weird for someone at your age and occupation but you didn't pay any heed to it. Flipping through the pages of your handy-dandy journal, you took a brief recap of your life.

You are a **SUMMONER**, someone with the aptitude to summon **CHAMPIONS** and right now you're living at the **INSTITUTE **where summoners and champions alike mingle with eachother, and you're not different from them. You're a normal male summoner, boasting an average rank and an average statistic to boot. Long story short, you're no special and you know it.

Sighing and closing your journal, you felt more depressed than ever. Just what the heck did you wrote in your journal? You being an average summoner and nothing more, stomping towards the mirror. You said to yourself angrily, '' I am not...AVERAGE! '' wanting to prove that to yourself, you immediately geared up and headed towards the cafeteria (Which looks like a great hall!) to eat. Sitting yourself in an isolated place (For now) you started to munch on the food you ordered; Enjoying both the isolation and both the good food, in which the former didn't last any more longer and a champion approached your table. You gazed up from his? or her? legs, only to see orange plate and a helmet. It took you seconds to notice who the champion was; It was **Pantheon**, a warrior champion and a scary one. Pantheon opened his mouth to speak, voice coming out low and hard, '' Is this seat occupied? '' Typical 'cafeteria' event, you said to your mind before shaking your head a bit. Pantheon's aura had intimidated you, and quite badly at that.

As soon as Pantheon sat at the place in-front of you, your favored isolation disappeared and became fragments in the air. Soon, **Leona **and other warrior champions flocked around your claimed 'place', so much for isolation. As they started to speak to one another, you managed to pick bits and pieces of their conversation. It was all about battle and fighting, training and sparring; Typical, you sighed to yourself and went on with your food, gobbling as much as you can as to quicken the pace of your 'devouring'. Once done, you immediately excused yourself, you were getting too intimidated by their bickering and showing off. As you walked away, you mumbled something about warriors and their ego. Reaching your destination, it was the Gathering Hall. Some place where summoners pass-by to their destined **Field of Justice**. Heading off to the Summoner's Rift, four mid-ranked summoners were on your team, and five unknown summoners on the other side - It was blind pick. As the champion picking started, people immediately locked-in their champions to summon without even as much as speaking who they're going to use or what role '' Wait, how about the team plan? '' you asked, which was soon sent to void. Your 'team' if you could call it that, picked: **Master Yi**, **Garen**, **Ashe **and **Pantheon. **Taking a look at which spot needs to be filled, it was mid-lane. Shuffling through the lists of available champions, you recalled that you have purchased **Akali**'s summoning contract. Allowing you to summon her whenever, wanting to try her out for once (That sounded wrong) you summoned her. And as the match start, the two of you headed to the mid-lane without as much as a word.

'' So...Any tips of how can I assist you properly, Akali? '' you asked, unsure of what to do to atleast start a conversation, it was awfully quiet and it was a bit of...sad. '' Never have hesitation... '' Akali said calmly, and effectively ending and plans of starting a conversation with her. Shrugging, you simply focused at the task at hand; But the minions were taking their damned time to spawn and walk so you had nothing better to do but to start another conversation, '' So...Akali...Would you um...Err...you know? '' you stuttered, you had no idea how to start a conversation properly, nor had you any idea of what to talk about. In which Akali simply glared at you and said, '' Hesitation is the seed of defeat, if you have something to say. Speak and let it be heard. '' which made you shut up completely, and thankfully the minions arrived only to clash with one another.

A stupid mistake. You had forgotten to check the champions of the enemy in the midst of the awkwardness earlier, and as you checked their champions by bringing up the 'magical leaderboard' of some sort, you found out that their team composed of: **Teemo, Zed, Nami, Malphite **and **Varrus**. They hit hard, you noted to yourself; And in that moment you noted yourself, you forgot the most annoying ability of Teemo. He camouflages, in the midst of you checking their champions and dart had landed at Akali's shoulder and it made her click her tongue in annoyange, '' Summoner, when are you gonna start issuing orders? '' she asked impatiently as the dart had irritated her a bit. Shaking the confusion out of your head, you started to farm some minions; Waiting for the every moment to sneak a combo at Teemo and by the time you reached **Level 6** Teemo's summoner had started to cast Recall. The fight went on for about 34:43 minutes, and your standings weren't half-bad. It was 16/2/1, with the two deaths from Teemo's mushrooms. As the fight ended, you were returned at the Gathering Hall and you were about to head back when Akali came over and congratulated you for a match well-done, '' You've performed well for your first time. '' (Sounded wrong again) Akali said, a smile had came over your face when you nodded in-thanks. Maybe you'll use her again tomorrow, but for now..You're completely tired.

Heading back to your room, you immediately went to Sleepy Land. When you opened your eyes, you did your usual routing. Read your journal, look at the mirror, and head to the cafeteria. Sitting yourself on a near-by table, your started to eat your taco. Your BACON TACO, and it tasted good. While you were eating, instead of the riff-raff from yesterday. Smooth and silky pair of legs were near your table, and when you looked up: It was Akali, '' Well...Good Morning. '' You said with a smile, and she sat down, '' To you aswell, Summoner. '' she said before starting to eat in-silence. When she started to eat, she removed her face mask and a blush went over your face: She was beautiful, gorgeous even. You were staring at her, not even touching your food when she looked up and spoke. She started to sound beautiful, look beautiful and act graceful to you, even when the words slowly came out of her, '' You're not gonna finish your food by looking at me. '' she noted, in which you immediately started to eat as to avoid the weird look she was giving you. And after eating, the two of you headed towards the Gathering Hall, prepping for the match. As you were preparing, you looked at Akali and asked, '' Say, are you up for dinner tonight? '' before realizing what you blurted out and covering your match with your face completely red. Akali noted it quizzically and asked, '' Is something the matter, summoner? '' You shook your head in deny and spoke, '' Call me [Name], and uh...I just want to...speak about uh...err...plans? with you? '' Akali tilted her head in confusion, '' You don't sound too sure, summoner...But very well. '' she said, and in reply you jumped in happiness. Akali merely shook her head, that was right when the match started. Everything was pretty normal, until the time when it reached mid-battle. You were doing crazy measures just to avoid getting Akali killed or hurt, you were protecting her. And in-turn, the fight ended out to be your team's defeat, as you were teleported back to the gathering hall; Akali was looking at you disapprovingly.

'' Why were you protecting me, summoner? '' she asked with annoyance tinting her usual calm voice, '' I..uh...I don't...know. '' you replied to her sadly and for the first time in your history, you heard Akali raise her voice, '' How come you don't know?! We lost the battle because of your brash actions! '' some champions were starting to stare, some even shaking their heads and some just looking on amusingly. Looking down, you started to walk off, anywhere...Anywhere but with her, you knew that you like her - Love her even, but that love is unrequited, she won't even return it no matter what. You were crest-fallen, blaming everything and everyone, '' How come she didn't notice? How come she doesn't feel my feelings for her? '' questions popped in your mind like fireworks, and you sat down - Upon realizing where you are, you were at the cafeteria with food in your hand. And you started to eat, once again beautiful legs approached your table and you knew who it was. Looking up at Akali, you immediately gazed back down at your food and resumed eating, she sat in-front of you and spoke, '' Why summoner? '' you closed your eyes and spoke, the dam was finally broken. You couldn't hold it in and blurted it out in four words, '' Because I love you... '' there were no more regrets, You only live once. Opening your eyes, you looked at her. She was shaking her head disapprovingly before standing up, '' No...That's not possible. '' she walked off, leaving you alone...With tears in your heart and tears in your eyes. You were shot down - Comically to some, sad to you. You heard the announcer's voice resound in your head, Shut Down!

When you woke up, you didn't wanted to move. You just remained still, that is when the door was mysteriously opened and a figure cam in - It was Akali, but why? Questions appeared in your head once again, and you sat up, '' Why are you?... '' and to your surprise, she walked towards you and held your hand. Blush marking her face, her face mask wasn't in-place aswell and her face was inches away from you; If this is a dream you wouldn't want to wake up...That is when she spoke, beautiful voice speaking four words, '' Because I'll kill you- '' And you opened your eyes, gasping for breath, just a dream and a nightmare. You walked off towards the cafeteria, it was early in the morning. No one's up except for selected few who were training and meditating: **Lee Sin, Shen, Kennen** and away from them **Zed****. **As you walked pass, you accidentally bumped into someone, Akali. Looking straightly at her eyes, you decided to take your first and final shot, '' Akali, I love you. '' you said loud, loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear you. Akali's eyes widened into saucers, and the four training and meditating looked at the two of you in a deafening silence - It was Akali who broke it, '' Why?... '' and in that quick moment, she disappeared in a blast of smoke. Seeing a light silhouette in the smoke, you chased after it. Only to find yourself on the institute's garden, alone with Akali - Stereotypical romantic moment, but in your case..Not so romantic.

You approached her slowly, slowly but surely. And when you reached her, you placed your hand on her cheek, '' Please...Akali...I love you. '' you said, and her eyes and lips were quivering. Lowering her mask with your other hand, you saw her lips open and heard her voice spill out, '' I...love you too... '' it was quiet, but loud enough for you to hear. With the sun slowly rising, the light illuminated the two of you in a hug and with your lips connected.

**FIN~**

* * *

And that's it! Sorry if it looked a bit of hurried or something..I was running out of ideas on what to do...but I promise to do better next time!  
**R&R** **Rate and Review** please!

Oh and, if you liked the story, please include your recommendations for the next shot along with your review!


	2. The Darkin Blade

All right! Thanks for the two lovely reviews, and I managed to squeeze in some lovely inspiration from some inspiration fruit. I don't know whether this will appease to the others or not but, I'm planning to make another one-shot in this series! This time though, it'll take on a bit of dark atmosphere. I'm willing to  
take on - SUMMONER (You) X Aatrox! Dun dun dun. Anyways, Apologies for any typos, wrong grammar or if it looks a bit hurried. (I'm changing this to M because of the darkness)

_Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends and any of their characters. I also don't own you because you're you, the only thing that I own is the plot_

**R&R Rate and Review!** Pleeeease :D

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SECOND SHOT!LOVE BETWEEN WAR AND PEACE!TOHS DNOCES**~~~~~~~~~~~

'' Why? Why must this happen? '' his hand ran through your face and through your [Hair color] locks, he was showing his affection to you in more ways than one. But his love was unrequited, you didn't love him much more like him. He was just your friend that mistook your friendliness for affection. With his hand on your cheeks, you swatted his hand away and pushed him, '' No...Please no! '' you shouted, your [Eye color] shimmering with tears. You were getting scared, afraid of what he might do to you. You're just a normal girl, and he a strong, well-built man -

And you woke up. Just like that, sitting up on your bed. You've been having those dreams for like, what? 12 years? Wiping the sleep out of your eyes, you took your time to recap events. Your name is [Name] [Last Name] a not-so average female summoner. A smile always adorns your face, and a gentle look accompanies it. Your [Hair color] crowns your head quite neatly, you always took your time when it comes to your hair as you believe that your hair reflect yours personality. You're always called the 'Peace' or 'Sister' by a lot of summoners, as you like to help them out whether they're in deep trouble or not. You just like seeing their smile and their troubles to disappear. And that's what earned you those nick-names, and as both a reward and a disadvantage; You had no one to tell your own problems to. Who would like to see their 'light' to be shrouded in the darkness of troubles?

Standing up out of your bed, you started to groom yourself before heading out to eat. Saying 'Hi' and 'Good morning, how are you?' to all passing-by summoners, and some to passing champions. You were in a good-mood today. Checking the time, you had a lot of time in your hands. So you decided to eat some breakfast first before taking it easy and having a match or two. As you walked towards the great hall, you started to hear footsteps - A bit metallic at that, something like bony greaves. You turned around to check who was also heading to your destination to say 'Hi' to them and accompany them, but all those plans were shredded to ruin when you saw who it was.

'**Aatrox, the Darkin Blade**'

The words escaped your mouth in a mere mumble, ever since your first day in the Institute, he shown deep scorn and hatred to you. With a few sentences going like this: '' The peace can never go along with war. '' and '' You are the seed to my defeat, out of my way woman. '' He clearly did not show any contempt for you, nor any like for you. And you can't help but feel the same too - As ironic it is for 'Peace' to hate someone. The smile on your face disappeared as soon as you see him, and a smile leaning on something more of a smirk appeared on his face. He knew he had ruined your day and he was happy about it, '' Hello there, Aatrox. '' you said, trying to not sound so mad. You were having your time until this guy...or thing showed up!

**~~~~~Aatrox's POV**~~~~~

It was an early morning for me, I was taking my time with how things are proceeding. But I had forgotten about my hunger, how silly for me as there are two hunger inside of me. One that badly burns so and one that lightly burns: The latter was the real hunger while the former was the hunger for war, the hunger for battle. As I was walking towards my destination, I saw the figure of the hated woman. The woman who self-righteously calls herself PEACE, that girl who knows nothing of WAR. How could she even think on becoming 'PEACE'? How ignorant. Burning rage started to fuel my eyes, the more I see of that girl happily bouncing on her feet. She's making me want to kill a summoner, but no...If I kill a summoner, I'll be banned out of the Institute and hunted down. I'll get the war I thrive for but not in the way I want it to be. No, there will be time for everything and I'll be enjoying slicing down her champions ONE-BY-ONE until I destroy her team's nexus. Peace is only an illusion, a happy lie. And that's why I'll show her, that peace can never ever be achieved.

As I was walking, I didn't notice that she was looking at me. A frown on her face, if this girl was trying to hide her expression she fails automatically. With a smirk from me, I saw her face go even more sour. Oh how worse can this be? When I heard her voice slip out from mouth, it was filled with hatred for me. For war, I managed to stop a shrill laugh come from me. But I only managed to do so for a few moments, before bursting out in a quiet laughter.

~~~~~**YOUR POV**~~~~~

When he laughed suddenly, that was the last line. You got annoyed and stomped away from the still-laughing Darkin Blade, you didn't want to see his face for a week. As you stomped away, you came across few worried summoners asking if you were alright in which you just replied with a reassuring smile and a 'Yes'. Reaching your destination for what seemed like an hour, you started to eat and once done headed to the courtyard. A lot of champions have been lounging around the courtyard at this point of time, some training, some meditating, some discussing and some just minding their own business. Looking around for a bit, you saw a particular figure '**Lux**'. She was one of your favorite champions, in a sense she was like you. Light. Walking towards her with a wave, she looked at you and waved back with a smile, '' Hey there, 'Peace' how are you? '' she said with the smile still on your face, as you reached her you gave your own smile and said, '' I'm fine, no problems at all. '' that is until you heard the particular sound of a particular footsteps - Bony greaves hitting the grass, '' Your abrupt leave marks my victory, summoner. '' Aatrox said with a grim smile, in which you turned around just to him giving off that smile. Your face showed distress for awhile before returning back to a nice smile, '' Oh I was just hungry, Aatrox. '' you said, in which he replied to, '' Hunger is only a lie, just like peace. '' and that marked another in you, '' Just...What do you want? '' you said, your voice nearly raising. At this point of time, Lux was trying to calm you down and break the two of you. Just at the perfect moment when **Garen** came in the courtyard, running off towards his sister, '' Lux, what are you doing? '' he said, completely oblivious to the sparks flying off the two of you.

A few pulling and soothing words later, the two of you broke off. With Aatrox heading off to who knows where and you heading to the Gather Hall. As you reached the Gathering Hall, you were immediately pulled to a Field of Justice. The four other summoners in your team were summoners that you knew, and thus giving you an advantage in the battle, '' Say [Name], who are you planning to summon? '' a summoner said, and you replied with a smile, '' I'll be filling any roles that need filling. '' And as your team started to summon their champions, the only role that needed to be filled was **JUNGLE AD**, and you were shocked. As normally people would start to summon **Tryndamere** or something like that. Scratching your head in confusion, you looked at the champions who were free for summoning, and there was only one **Jungle AD **free, '' Aatrox. '' his name came out of your mouth and with no choice but summon him, your started to concentrate and chanting the summoning words. As you chanted, Aatrox slowly materialized in-front of you, and when he looked at you. He was surprised, '' How unlikely for you summon me, PEACE. '' the last word came out with so much scorn and hatred that it chafed your skin, '' It wasn't by choice. '' you said with a little bit annoyance. Bringing up the leaderboard, you saw the champions both in your team and in the enemy. In your team was **Aatrox**, **Darrius**, **Ziggs**, **Sona** and **Quinn** and in the enemy team was: **Mundo**, **Jinx**, **Xerath**, **Garen** and **Zed. **You liked being the jungle before because you have a lot of time to mingle with the champion, but not now with Aatrox. He was your polar opposite - War. He liked war and spread it. As the two of you walked around the jungle, monsters from every corner started popping out in an attempt to ambush Aatrox, but he managed to deal with them with a slice or two, '' How boring, no champions to entertain me. '' Aatrox remarked to himself, but as you were idling the thoughts in your mind, you thought he was talking to you so you replied with, '' I think it's better in peace. '' and he got annoyed with your talk of Peace again. Pushing you against a crude stone statue of a summoner, he replied with, '' I didn't asked for you opinion, summoner so you better stop talking about peace. '' your eyes narrowed and you ordered him to start killing monsters or you'll be left behind. He complied as the summoner's order is absolute.

Some time later in the game, you were killing a lot of champions; To your dismay. And your standings had reached 12/0/4, with not deaths because of your teammates doing their best to save you every time and with the help of well-placed Dark Flight and flash, but you also gave credit to Aatrox's Blood Well. As the two of you were minding your business in the jungle, you congratulated him and praised him for his strength - A wrong move from you, '' Good job, I didn't knew you were so strong Aatrox. '' He immediately turned around and looked at you dirtily, '' I don't need words of encouragement from you summoner. '' With a smile, you finally found out his weakness. Now you can use it against him, taking a deep breath - You just thought of your thoughts (Wait what?!), why did you think of using it against him? Isn't that the start of war? You sighed as you started to become 'War' whenever you're with 'War'. Is it really impossible to attain peace when was is abound? Nevertheless, the game must continue on. As the match ended, your standings are 15/1/5. Ending in your victory, with the death because of a well-placed gank. When you were teleported back to the Gathering Hall, you started to head directly towards the Dining Hall. Stomach churning with hunger, as you looked around you saw no free table to your dismay. That is, until a particular table in sight, it was Aatrox sitting along (Figured him for a loner) bringing your food with you, you sat directly in-front of Aatrox, '' Hi there, Aatrox. '' you said with a smile, a mischievous one to boot. A tick mark appeared on Aatrox's forehead and he attempted to ignore you, '' Wow you're mature already, instead of fighting back you're replying with peace. Congratulations are in-order. '' and that was his last line, his fist collided with the table. Making the bowl of his soup fly, but in a quick movement he caught it, '' Take that back summoner. '' his face was filled with dark anger and rage and it was quite near your face. Looking at him straight in the eyes, you noted his smell...He smelled like chocolate and cherries, '' Your face is too near Aatrox, people might think you're trying to kiss me. '' you said with a victorious smile, and he leaned away before standing up and walking off. You had won the battle tonight! As you finished eating, you headed of back to your bed and had the same dream again.

'' Why? Why must this happen? '' his hand ran through your face and through your [Hair color] locks, he was showing his affection to you in more ways than one. But his love was unrequited, you didn't love him much more like him. He was just your friend that mistook your friendliness for affection. With his hand on your cheeks, you swatted his hand away and pushed him, '' No...Please no! '' you shouted, your [Eye color] shimmering with tears. You were getting scared, afraid of what he might do to you. You're just a normal girl, and he a strong, well-built man. The man was still unknown but his silhouette was getting much clearer but still unknown.

That was when you woke up, always to the point of when the man was about to reveal himself. Things were starting to be a bit of dark around your room, the dreams getting much more drastic than ever. And thus you decided to head off to the town for now, and that was a stupid mistake from you. As you headed off towards your home-town, you took the necessary alley. And that was when a strong hand pushed you and covered your mouth, a perverted smile was on his face. The man was a summoner you once helped drastically, his hand ran through your face and through your [Hair color] locks. It was completely going like your dream, until the time when you shouted '' No...Please no! '' that was when the man found himself cut down by an unknown assailant. The alley was a dark so you saw nothing but a silhouette, then the silhouette slowly disappeared. Returning to whence it came from. With gasps and pants, you ran through the alley and back to your home-town. You were heading back to Demacia, along the way; Rogue bandits and thieves marked your path. But when you were walking through them, they were nothing but corpses on the ground. As you neared your location, you see a familiar figure, '' You... ''

~~~~~**Aatrox's POV**~~~~~

(Right before you went to sleep)

That girl was finally getting the edge of the verbal battle. I'm not going to allow it, no! Not once chance, how did that girl managed to beat me in a 'WAR'?! Tch, I'm going to show her, her mistakes. As I was heading to my room, my mind wandered off unexpectedly. And it landed on her, her face and her smell. How I did not notice it earlier, she smelled off roses and flowers. Her face was beautiful and calm, until she sees me. And it made me question myself, just what am I thinking? I am war! War knows no love! WAR KNOWS NO RESPITE! Stomping down my feet, I noticed I'm right in-front of her door. With a 'Hmph', I turned on my heels and headed towards my room. My mind wandering off again, making me question my knowledge about War. Just what is war? Why is it fought? It's fought for the victory, and...peace. Shaking his head roughly, No! War is fought for victory and blood! The call of war! With a kick, I opened the door and closed it roughly behind me. I closed my eyes and went to sleep with my wings wrapping around my body, this is better than any bed can offer!

The next morning, when I woke up. [Name] was no where to be found, and I got worried for but few moments. Gritting my teeth, I got annoyed, 'Did that woman cast any witchcraft or spell at me?! If so, I'm going to find her and ask her to dispel it!' with a flap of my wings. I left the Institute in-search for her, [Name]. Deep inside me, I knew it was a mere reason to find her and protect her from the unwanted. Even if it means war. Hearing her shout in a nearly-isolated place, I immediately descended to an alley. Seeing someone else showing their 'obsession' for her, It took me mere moments to cut the man into shreds. No one's touching my prized 'peace'. With a smirk, I disappeared mysteriously by doing a quick flight upwards. It was dark enough that with few trick, I looked like a shadow warrior. Looking through the alley from a literal 'bird's eye view'. I found out that her direction is Demacia, it's probably her hometown,I remarked on my head. The path she's meaning to take is full of peril and danger, and if prides herself able to dispose them with Summoner spells, I doubt she'd be able to do so. How foolish of [Name] to attempt to do so, with a quick flight through her destination, I sliced through the rogues and thieves disposing of them with ease and grace, '' This is artwork! '' I shouted happily, before settling myself down. I was waiting for my masterpiece to arrive, I won't allow it to dwell any further. I'll say it to her, my mind couldn't make things up. Just why for her? Why? Is it because she's peace and we're polar opposites?

~~~~~**Your POV**~~~~~

With a single word from you, he turned around and smiled (Quite creepily too), '' Have you seen my art? I've been disposing of them for easy passage for you. '' he said with the smile turning into a smirk, 'If he's thinking that this is a way to annoy me, no. He's wrong.' you said to yourself before walking towards him and bowing, '' Thank you. '' a smile was on your face as you bowed, it was a sincere thanks. But to him it might a blade to a heart, you have been thinking of ways to thank your unknown savior, and knowing it's Aatrox. He was probably just thinking that helping you is a way to annoy you, just like how it is to him. But your surprise, his wings wrapped around you. And his hands made you stand straight, his fingers going through your hair, '' War is fought for peace, I have been blind. But now that I know the truth, why I have been sleeping for so long in centuries...it is in-search for the truth, why war is fought...And now that I know, I'm not letting my peace let go easily. '' a smile adorned his face, while a blush in yours. His face neared and the two of you kissed in the cover of his wings, his lips weren't normal, it wasn't soft but it wasn't hard too. It was average, but the feeling of such a kiss melted you in more ways than one. But then, you felt his tongue probing your lower lip, and you granted access by opening your mouth - And the kiss went on for long before the two of you broke off. And the smile on his face went bigger.

_**'' War is fought for peace, and freedom that all have been searching for. There many wars that can be fought; War for peace, War for glory, War for territory, War for blood, War for revenge. But the war that can be fought that has the most merit and reward is a...War for Love. ''**_

**~Fin~**

* * *

So, how was it? Rate and Review please. And I think I liked my ending phrase! Please rate and review once again and...

**R&R Rate and Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!**


	3. Sinister Blade

**Hello!**

Okay, first of all. I'd like to thank the brave Random Summoner, just those few words boosted me up and next, I'd like to thank JohnTheEpicCchun for tuning up with this One-Shot Book. Because of the three lovely reviewers, I've managed to write again! So, thank you to all of you and I hope that you like this next One-Shot I'm gonna write for you people. And please, I mean please I'm begging you. :'(

**RATE AND REVIEW! WHICH EACH REVIEW YOU MAKE, AN AUTHOR GETS INSPIRED!**

_Disclaimers: I don't own League of Legends nor any of it's __characters, nor do I own you as much as I want to. I only own the plot of the story and the hard work._

* * *

~~~~~**THIRD SHOT! The Sinister Blade !TOHS DRIHT**~~~~~

'' Hahahahahaha! '' a laughter resounded from your bloodied body, you were no normal summoner. You were a summoner that was in the middle of the thin line between genius and insane, with much more of you leaning towards insanity. You wiped some of the blood from eyes, before sitting up clutching a dagger wound on your stomach. You were obsessed at her and you liked everything about her, from her scar, her hair, her looks. EVERYTHING! Everything connected to her is yours and yours alone. With a malicious look on your eyes, you stood up with a crooked smile and looked at her -

Then you woke up from your dream, much to your dismay. When you rose up and took a brief look on your surroundings, you were on your room. Proved by the fact there are a lot of things that are connected to her, to **Katarina**, in your room. Ever since you knew about her, you've aspired for her to be yours. No one else has the right to have her, no one but you. The sole reason you became a summoner was because of Katarina, because of your obsession to her. And while training your summoning capabilities, you were also training yourself; Simply to protect her from any of the unworthy fools trying to take her off your hands, mostly that stupid, dog-looking **Garen. **You remember that you once heard that when a summoner attempts to harm a champion outside the Institute, the champion will be allowed to fight back - Which you 'might' try to prove by trying (albeit you know your chances of dying are high) to kill that bastard if he gets one step too close to Katarina. With a half-irritated, half-crazed look (which is permanently pasted on your face) you stood up from your bed. And in-place of a normal summoner's journal on your desk, there stood a mirror with a picture of Katarina on the lower-left of it. A picture you happily 'borrowed' from a 'friend'. You looked at the mirror and appraised yourself - You're not a normal summoner, but a crazed one. You have long given up on sanity in-exchange for the ever-needed intelligence, albeit useless when it comes to Katarina. Looking closely at the mirror, you gazed particularly on your crimson eyes; Both of them gleaming with deadly lust for a certain champion. Licking your lips, you spun on your heels and walked off towards the Great Hall. As you were en route to your destination, few summoner eyes have tried to meet your gaze in which you responded to with a (creepy) look while the other many are too scared or busy to meet your eyes. As you reached the Great Hall, you headed straight to your marked table which is completely isolated from others.

Plopping yourself down on the bench, you started to eat your favorite breakfast - Omelette covered in a thick layer of ketchup. The red color of ketchup reminded you of Katarina's hair, and made you get 'excited' for a bit before returning to your usual (crazed) self. You started to eat on your breakfast when you saw a familiar figure walking through the crowded Great Hall. The only reason you managed to 'sense' her is because the figure was no other than, Katarina. Licking your lips, you feel your heart beat faster, your blood rushing through your veins at a faster speed. Standing up as you finished your breakfast, you walked through the crowd and towards her. Your crazed eyes gazed upon her magnificent back with dark desire, you were gonna have her, not now but soon. After long moments that felt like mere seconds, you turned around and walked away. Your next destination was the Gathering Hall - It was time to fight in the Fields of Justice.

As you reached the Gathering Hall, standard, boring protocols took process. And you were teleported to Summoner's Rift, you looked at the long list of free summoners. They were all blank faces and boring champions, that is, until your eyes had laid upon the precious ruby in all Noxus; Katarina. Without wasting any second, or waiting for the decisions of the other (worthless) summoners around you, you immediately summoned Katarina. You focused your energy for what felt like eternity, until Katarina slowly materialized in front of you. With a hidden smile in your face, you headed towards the mid lane looking at her back and the tantalizing movements of her hair. She was gorgeous, but what about her attitude? Her personality? You decided to check it out by using some of your 'conversation' tricks, '' Uh..Hello there, Katarina. '' you said while waiting for the minions to come, '' Ah, the expectations of how my dagger will pierce through their flesh. '' she said to no one in particular, completely ignoring what you had said - But that was more than enough, your heart pumped more blood in your system, a sign you were getting excited. With a smile, you said to yourself, '' She's indeed...the one I'm searching for. '' She was gorgeous both inside and out, and your obsession to her rose to another different level. You're willing to kill anything or everything just to get to her, yes, you were prepared to 'KILL'.

~~**FLASHBACK**~~

A smile made it's way to your face, at this point of time you were already crazy. The vast amount of knowledge made you think of many things; Most of them about murder. Your friend once told you that mentally disturbed people had one mindset, which can change every time they will it. To some, it was nothing but a bunch of bogus, but to you, it was true. Your mind was focused on every spectacle of human anatomy, as you stumbled through a military camp, you gazed upon the flag high up the tallest tent. The flag shows the Demacian Symbol, and it made you cackle for a bit, '' What if I kill their leader? Ooh the possibilities. '' you said to yourself, as you made your way through the camp. The guards standing around the perimeter had a single blade pierced through their vital points, and it made your smile grow bigger. Searching for the one that could have possibly done that masterpiece, you rushed through the pile of dead bodies - Until you saw a figure holding the captain on her hand, a blade on the other unoccupied one. She was beautiful, gorgeous; She was perfect.

~~**END OF ****FLASHBACK**~~

As the announcer signified the arrival of the minions, you have noticed Katarina have been staring at you with a cocked eyebrow, '' If you have something to say, summoner, say it now. '' her voice sounded impatient, and a smile made it's way to your face, '' I want to see you 'kill' them with passion~ '' your voice sounded excited, that it wasn't even hurried at all. It was said slowly and surely, as the words were processed in the Sinister Blade's head, she smiled and felt the passion to kill burning up inside her. You ordered her around and the fight went on, with every kill she makes, you gave a comment. And in the end of the match, your standings was completely clean - You had no deaths at all! It was like the two of you were destined for each other, with a big smile, you were transported back to the Gathering Hall. You saw Katarina walking away from the big crowd, and you immediately ran towards her, '' Thank you for the wonderful flurry of blades you showed me before the match ended. '' you said with a smile, before walking away. She was looking at you with a curious expression.

~~**Katarina's POV**~~

(Set during the battle to after the battle)

I noticed that the summoner who summoned me today seemed a bit..crazy, but don't take me at the wrong way. It was the kind of being crazy about something, and the look of blood lust in his eyes made my passion to kill rise up even more. There was something peculiar about this guy, and I want to find out. As the match went on, I have noticed that he was looking at me intently while making comments about my kills. Not really new but still, it was different. Instead of the usual 'Good Job', 'Master Assassin', it was more of a 'I love the part when that blade stuck right inside the gap of Garen's armor'. It was detailed and more focused on the kill itself rather than praising me, this guy knows how to kill and how wonderful it is. Maybe I can get to know him better - After all, I can feel his passion for something from here. All's left is finding out what it is. As the match went on and got finished, I noticed that our standings was clean, we didn't died once. And his giddiness about my skills made me smile a bit, maybe this guy isn't half-bad at all. Hmph, but friends are still nothing but a nuisance once they try to get to know you more. As I got transported back to the Gathering Hall, I started to walk away from the ever-noisy crowd, that is before I heard footsteps heading towards me. In which I turned around to see who had the guts to talk to me.

It was the summoner [Name]. He thanked me for the finale I did, it was a simple dance of a Lotus. A Death Lotus. As he walked off with a smile on his face, I can't help but feel something about him. He's more of like me - We both have the desire to kill, but maybe his is something more than just desire? Either way, I don't care and won't care.

~~**Your POV**~~

After the match, it was already time for your dinner and you headed to the Great Hall. Much to your surprise, your 'personal' table was occupied. But only by one person, 'Katarina'. With an ever-growing smile, you sat opposite of her and started to dine in your food. Starting pieces of conversations here and there, '' So, what brings you to my table? '' you asked, and she replied by saying, '' It's table for everyone. '' and you accepted that as a proper answer, but only because it came out of her mouth. With your mouth dining on the food, and your eyes dining on the jewel in-front of you, you were quite contented enough. What made you suspicious was why she was spending her time with you? Not that you're not giddy. As she noticed your curious look, she said, '' You and I are work partners now, accomplices if you want to sugar-coat it. '' and you remained quiet. Accepting her presence inside of your personal area. As you finished eating, you stared at Katarina's quiet figure that's staring back at you. You were starting to melt in her lovely gaze, so you stood up, '' It's nice talking to you, Katarina. But I'm afraid our time to depart is now. '' and you walked off casually, you were going to get her no matter what.

As you fell asleep on your bed, it was a dreamless night - Boring. And when you woke up, it was a normal morning. Everything was normal except for the fact that after you did your morning preparations and headed to the Great Hall, Katarina was there, waiting for you before starting to eat. Once you sat in-front of her, the two of you conversed for a long while. Before ending with the same, '' Farewell. '' this routine continued on for days, and that is until you had enough. You were going to start your move whether she liked it or not. The normal routine had been good for the relationship between the two of you, but it was headed to the direction you didn't want it to. As you sat in-front of her in the Great Hall, you looked at her dead in the eye and simply said, '' Katarina, I love you. '' it was simple as the. Coming out of your mouth like blood from a dying person, it was smooth and very fluid. A crazy, insane person finally 'loving'. But no, it wasn't love, it was obsession. And she knew it, you didn't. Instead of answering, she simply stood up and left. As if you didn't existed, as if the two of you hadn't met, as if...everything was simply a dream. Looking down at your empty plate, you stood up and headed back to your room. Tearing down anything connected to Katarina before lying down your bed - You're empty. Nothing, your heart beats, your mind thinks but there's something deep down inside you that's missing.

And you knew it all along. You were crazy, you knew it, you were obsessed, you knew it, you were insane, you knew it. And you allowed it to happen, looking up towards the ceiling, your anger started building up. Building up that if Tryndamere were probably beside you, he'd envy you. And you released it, your built-up anger was released. On the poor wall beside you, with a strong left hook, you heard a crack and a splat of blood was left on the wall. Pain was surging through your nerves but reached your heart and mind as mere signals that something was happening on your body. You paid no heed to it and slept - In the midst of the morning, where everyone was having fun and having matches. You were not in the mood to even summon or fight against others. As you opened your eyes, it was already the next day, you stood up and began to eat. And again - The same routine repeated, again...and again...and again, it was as if you were no longer human, as if you were just a machine going through the same process. Until you just keeled over one morning and started to cry, with few words spoken, you heard your voice once again, '' What...am I doing with my life? ''

As you stood up, you were renewed, still crazy but with something more than just craziness inside of you. You still liked to kill, you still loved it. But you finally knew - That the true meaning of 'LOVE' is far from 'OBSESSION'. Stumbling through the normal routine, you broke it by facing Katarina once again, '' Katarina...I'll repeat it once again, I love you. '' and with an annoyed look, the look that shows she doesn't want to see you ever in her life, she replied, '' Just what is love? An obstacle that binds us to someone? Will love help me target a vital point precisely? Will it help me kill easily? '' A smile wandered to your face, the same thought process were going through your mind before - But not now. With soft, yet tired voice you spoke, '' It will help you target a something precisely, it will help you...Target and Identify your true feelings, your heart..and it'll give you the strength to protect someone. ''

The words came out of your mouth, smooth as a silk. And her eyes glimmered, the noise in the Great Hall was blocking out any eavesdropper from the two of you. (Which you were thankful for)As her eyes glimmered, she finally understood and felt it. Your love, unsure and unsteady, she asked you once again, '' But if what you are saying is true, how...could someone as heartless as me be worthy of such a thing? '' As you heard the words come out from her mouth, you thought slowly, '' Everyone is worthy to love, all they need...is a little push. '' as you thought of those words, they also came out from your mouth. And you felt arms wrap around your body, Katarina was hugging you. Tears were also streaming down her eyes for unknown reasons, and your lips touched - It wasn't a brief peck but a long, passionate kiss. Your tongue probed on her lower lip, asking for permission to enter which she granted quickly. As her mouth opened, your tongue immediately wrestled with hers, making wet sounds. And that was when it hit you - She loves you too, that's for sure but...The two of you were kissing out in the open, the summoners who thought you were crazy managed to say one thing, '' How the heck... '' while the champions who were watching, '' Interesting... '' and Garen said, '' Good..job? '' it was funny, as one could say but embarrassing. Completely embarrassing.

_**'' Even someone as sinister as me, and someone as crazy as him can learn how to love...all they need is a little push for it to work. ''**_

**~FIN~**

* * *

Um..so how was it? Sorry if Katarina was out of character, and if it was hurried. Apologies, I did my best. And once again, I thank those who reviewed on me. And those who are about to review, if you have any champions you want requested - Please add it in with your review! :D Please, once again

**R&R Rate and Review!**

_Side Note: If you want your request to be quickly granted, I suggest the next request you make is a male character, I'm going with a pattern here! :D_


	4. The Armmaster of League

**9 REVIEWS! **

Thank you sooo much for your reviews, and I thank you for those who gave criticism. Because of that, you're helping someone become better! :D

Oh and, sorry for the late post, I was kinda wrapped up in a sort of problem and yeah. Oh and, I had to put in some of the lyrics of the songs that I'm listening to while making this fic. So yeah, on with the story!

**Please RATE AND REVIEW! R&R**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor do I own Fault in Our Stars, I do own a copy though._

* * *

~~~~~**FOURTH SHOT! The Greatest Weapon !TOHS HTROUF**~~~~~

It was a wonderful day in the Institute, a fairly sunny day. Not too hot, and not too cold - The right weather for a picnic, and as a result; Few summoners decided to fight a match in the Field Of Justice. Some said that it will be a waste to spend such a nice day inside an artificial battlefield. You were one of the many who decided to just rest and enjoy the day.

You were sitting against a tree in the Institute's garden, your (Hair Color) spreads around you in a wonderful circle of hair. In your hand was a book of John Green's, 'The Fault in Our Stars'. You were busy fangirling over the book's characters and loudly reading to yourself your favorite lines, '' What's your name? '' you said trying to imitate Augustus' voice, then going back to your normal voice, '' [Name]. '' then back again to Augustus' voice, '' Your full name... '' then to your own, '' [Name] [Last Name]. '' then you suddenly squealed to yourself while shaking around happily. Some summoners and champions thought you were kinda funny, while the others thought you were cute (somewhat). Breaking out of your fangirling mood, you looked high up into the sky - The blue sky dotted with few clouds and the sun was seen through your (Eye Color) eyes, and a smile wandered into your face. Such a nice day must not be spent inside a fake world. Looking around you, a lot of summoners and champions was spread out around you; Some training, some resting, some bonding to themselves. You were a moderately known summoner, mostly due to you being kinda poetic and sending 'awesome' quotes during matches.

As your eyes wandered through out the garden, your eyes stopped on one particular champion - **Jax, **you noted. You were surprised that he wasn't busy fighting, as he is the 'Armsmaster' of the League. Which you think would be more on fighting than resting under the calm sun. Raising an eyebrow, you decided to just mind your own business, you and Jax were acquaintances but not really that close so you decided to leave it be. While reading (fangirling) to yourself, the nice, lazy weather got to you and you slowly doze off. Your dream was quite simple, you just met John Green and you have happy time reading his new book. That is, until John Green needed to sharpen his pencil...The other one - And you woke up feeling traumatized. Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you took another brief survey of your surroundings:The sun was setting and only few champions and summoners were left around, Jax was still sleeping. And the fact that he was sleeping started to pique your curiosity. You walked towards Jax's direction with your hands remaining behind you, and as you reached his position, you looked at his 'face' to see whether he's awake or not. Seeing that his eyes were closed, you spun on your heels and started to walk away, only to be stopped with a cocky-sounding voice, '' Was there something you need, 'Summoner'? '' the last part was a bit emphasized with a scoff, you sighed and turned around with your eyebrow raised, you were gonna try and counter his cockiness with sarcasm, '' Well, 'ARMMASTER OF THE LEAGUE', I'm just curious why, someone oh-so-great like you is resting around while the others are having fun fighting. '' you tried your best to not sound obvious but the words came out of your mouth like venom, and that irritated the armmaster, '' Hmph, even if I hibernate for thousands of years, those people won't be able to fight me and get away without being wounded. '' the effect was obvious on Jax, it was an effective attack.

Shaking your head and being slightly fed up of his arrogance, you turned around and started to walk away, dropping a, '' I'm going then, Great Armmaster. '' your voice was still filled with sarcasm as you spouted the last part of your farewell. You were planning to head towards the cafeteria, you were too hungry to think about fighting a match right now; So food was the first thing that popped up in your mind: Pizza, Spaghetti, and Salad were your meal for the day, there was something about your metabolism that allows you to eat a lot and still retain a normal weight - The primary concern of all females these days, be it summoner or not. And because of that, you have been the envy of a lot of summoners. Walking to a nearby open spot, you started to devour your food with no second thought. As you eat, your posture came into your mind; How you eat and how you talk, you were in no way an elegant female or something. You thought about that when your mind wandered off into the 'LOVE' section of your mind, '' I wonder when will I become the Hazel Grace of someone. '' you pouted as you spoke to yourself, the other two summoners surrounding you was busy chatting with themselves and so, your voice came out silent and was only heard by you. With a sigh, you closed your eyes and pondered for a bit. . . . .Is there anyone out there who will love you?

~~~**Jax's POV**~~~

It was around the sun-set when a summoner approached me, It was the female summoner that frequently summoned me. The summoner that I got to know before and treated as a male. I treated her, [Name], as I would treat any other male acquaintance. And thus, I thought of her nothing as a female. But as we conversed, I noticed how she managed to swat away all of my statements that show how great and magnificent I am with mere sarcasms. But all of that is past. I took a deep chug of my alcohol as I relay my story to my drinking buddy, Gragas. As I told my story, I could tell that he was paying attention, I am after all, the best in the whole League and he respects me completely. I wiped my mouth as I finished the story, before taking a look at [Name]. 'She was having fun with her food and her friends' I said to myself before asking Gragas a question, '' Just how did that meek-looking, tomboyish girl managed to get in my nerves?!'' I shook my head before leaning against the table, looking at my drinking partner for answers.

'' Well, ya' should just forget about 'er. You see, a pint or two will help ya' with that. If she managed to get in'yer nerves that means she's pro'lly good at it. '' he said with a slight slur in his words, he's been drinking his third barrel and thus the slight drunkenness. Heeding the words of my good ol' friend, I started to drink at a faster pace. A good ale should wipe away your problems, as I continue to drink my alcohol. All of a sudden, Gragas spouted out some non-sense, '' Ya' see. I've got a challenge for ya' my frien'. Since yer capable of wieldin' all them weapons. Ho'bout this...this so-called, greatest weapon 'LOVE'. '' with a matching slap on his gigantic belly. I looked at him as if he had grown another head, that was out of line even for someone like him. I shook my head once before blinking thrice, it was Gragas who started to speak, but someone else butted in and finished his sentence for him...

~~~**Your POV**~~~

You butted in the conversation of Gragas and Jax, since Gragas was keen on giving his drunken partner a challenge. You decided a challenge for this 'arm master', '' Ya' see, I've got a challenge for ya' my friend'. Since yer capable of wieldin' all them weapons. Ho'bout this beer barrel - '' and that's when you butted in, not waiting for Gragas to complete his sentence you spoke at the same time he said 'This beer barrel'. And you said, '' This so-called, greatest weapon 'LOVE'. '' you added an insulting smirk on your face as you said that. But Jax just stared at his friend blankly, before shaking his head and blinking his eyes thrice (Seeing him blink thrice made you shudder, there are too many eyes). And that was when you noticed that he didn't saw you there, '' What? Are you insulting me again, WOMAN? '' Jax's voice was starting to rise, and that was when you saw a weak point, '' So it seems like the great and mighty Jax is rejecting a challenge, how disappointing. '' your voice showed no signs of any 'disappointment' but instead, it sounded as if you were provoking him...And he took the bait, '' Well, I'll show you how I can use this so-called LOVE as if it was my hands! '' he shouted while standing up, he was too annoyed to speak properly anymore. Good thing he was drunk enough to not counter your rebuts.

_THE FOLLOWING DAY_

Jax told you to meet up with him in the courtyard around the morning, he also made sure to tell you to hide behind a big bush in there so that you can see him effectively turning someone into putty. He was really gonna do it to prove he's capable of wielding all so-called weapons, no matter how much of a bogus it may seem. It wasn't just his title on the line, it was also his pride. As you hid behind the bush, you caught a glimpse of purple; Jax. You immediately recognized him thanks to the unusual color of his clothing, you narrowed your eyes in search of the one he's going to 'turn into putty'. And you found your target, 'Miss Fortune, typical males. ' you scoffed in your mind, in your eyes she was the perfect champion for people who'd go for buxom and everything they'd want from a woman. That and she's also liberated, with the fact that she's a pirate hunter and often 'goes at it'. You started to criticize her with your jealousy as fuel, you hated that fact that she was so sexy and beautiful. The two things that seems to elude you, in your eyes.

_Only need the light when it's burnin' low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Those words played over in your mind, screw you for listening at that song again and again last night. You were jealous, jealous the fact that someone is so perfect and everyone seems to target her. Grasping at your head, your mind started to berate you, 'Worthless. Stupid. Idiot. Weak. Wimp. You're not something a male would want, and you know it.' Shaking your head, you focused at the scene unfolding in front of you and it was progressing smoothly, just as how Jax would have wanted it to be. The two of them then nodded, and walked off in the same direction. You snapped a twig angrily, you were confused, why were you angry? Standing up when you knew the site was clear, you sighed and walked off to sit on a bench. Tears were falling from your eyes, and you didn't know why, shaking your head you steeled yourself, '' You're sad just because your mind berated you when you saw someone better, pfft. Not a reason to cry. '' you said to yourself, and someone heard it. Looking to your right, you saw a certain rotund champion that was holding a beer keg with his arms, '' Tha' fool don't understan' his feelings ya' hear? Yer too good for him. '' he said while chugging beer from his beer keg before walking off. He was right, Gragas was right. You 'fell' for him because of his coolness and strength, but well, that's over. If he didn't felt your love for him, and that probably meant one thing, he's not for you and you're not for him. It was easy as that, you were not easy to convince, and so in one way you saw some sense in Gragas' words. You're not for him, the stars was not aligned for the two of you.

~~~**Jax's POV**~~~

I opened my eyes after the hot and rough sex. Sitting up, I looked at the buxom Miss Fortune beside me. She was gorgeous, beautiful even. But why am I not feeling anything? Even after or during the sex, all I felt was...lust. But nothing, just a blank slate in my emotions just...Another girl I bed. Standing up and sighing, I looked at wall clock, '' 8:00 PM, huh. '' standing up and stretching, I did few simple math - 'It was around 3:00 PM when I met her, reached her room after a meal around 6:00 PM, and did 'it' within an hour. So...1 hour rest? Damn.'

Walking out of her room after dressing up, I still felt empty inside. No love, no nothing, it wasn't an accomplishment. I just showed her, [Name], that I wielded a 'girl', but not love. Grumbling and grabbing at my head, I walked around in search of something. Something, or someone, without even a normal reason. Stopping in my tracks, I was in-front of her room. Her speaker was loud enough to be heard through the thick walls of each room in the Institute if you press your ear against the wall.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathin'_

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_

_Cause I've got time while she's got freedoooooom,_

_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven_

Gritting my teeth, the song hit me right through my head. And I got angry at it, turning around I started to go towards the direction of my room. I was angry, but I didn't know why. If this is some weird magic of the gods, then I pray to them to stop before I kick their asses. Reaching my room, I kicked open the door and threw myself on my bed. Closing my eyes before falling asleep, I had hoped it would have been a dreamless sleep - But no, even the gods chose to torment me in my sleep.

I looked at her back, she was walking towards me but at the same time moving away. It was quite a paradox, I felt my world turning up-side down. First, it was her chasing me, and me walking away while laughing at her then suddenly I was chasing her while she was chasing me but walking away. A dark figure of a ball appeared beside her briefly, before leaving. And that was when she stopped chasing me, it felt like she was on a train - Moving away from me at the speed of Rammus' speed ball, revive, and homeguard boots. I did my best chasing her, but at few seconds she was away from me.

I woke up with a jolt, I felt...sadness inside me and at the same time anger at myself, '' I just can't...explain this fuckin'. '' I couldn't complete my sentence, so I just stood up and looked at the wall clock. It was around the time she wakes up, wait, why do I even care? Grumbling I walked off to get breakfast.

~~~**Your POV**~~~

You woke up as if it was the best day of your life, you felt good and refreshed. Standing up, you danced through the intricate setting of your room. That's mostly surrounded by books, as you dressed up and prepared for another day. You pushed open your door and gracefully moved towards the cafeteria, greeting any champions and summoners you meet on your way. As you were walking (dancing) towards the cafeteria, however, you met Jax in which you greeted just like any champion, '' Good Morning Jax, fine day we have here~ '' you said in a singing voice that you did not emit any malicious presence, just a normal girl dancing and feeling happy.

To your surprise, he grabbed your arm which stopped you in your tracks. You looked at him curiously, '' Is there any problem? '' you asked with worry, his grip on your arms tighten as he looked at your [Eye color] eyes, his other hand gently tucking your [Hair color] hair strands behind your ear, you were surprised by his actions and you voiced it, '' Uh...Jax? Is there any problem? Are you, you know dumped by Miss Fortune? Well, anyways I'm here to listen to your problems and- '' you were silenced when Jax pressed his lips roughly against yours. You were surprised, his lips felt soft and tasted like grapes (Racist, I know). It was for but a fleeting moment, however, you felt no love for him anymore so you quickly pushed him away while touching your lips angrily, '' You bastard! You stole a girl's first kiss! '' every words that came out of your mouth was wrapped with venom that you saw him visibly flinch at your words, you knew it stung his heart.

Slowly stepping away from him, your eyes still gazed at him. Before wandering off to somewhere else as your turned around and walked away, your day was ruined by a single action. In your peripheral vision, you can his head hung low, his hands opening and closing. You knew he was unsure of what to do, but he managed to do two actions, it was to look at your fleeing form and replacing his scarf to hide the majority of his face.

_Later on_

You've been lazing around the courtyard after a big match, you were lucky that Jax was on the other team. So you rained upon your vengeance upon him, literally with Kog'Maw's help. Looking blankly ahead, your headphones was around your neck. Playing loud enough for everyone around to hear it, granted to choose to sit next to or near you.

_Tell me when it's over~_

_Promise that you'll always keep me in mind~_

_Burning like a soldier~_

_I'll find, my way, to you, and save the day~_

You don't know whether it's by pure coincidence or the heavens decided to play a trick on you, but the song seemed to mean something else for you. Sighing, you decided to look at a near-by champion meditating. And by chance, it was Lee Sin. Your eyes gazed too long on his abs and torso, he was muscular and well-trained. His body was honed, but the fact that he is blind scored negative points on you. Feeling your gaze on his skin, he turned his head towards you and spoke, '' Is there something you need, summoner? '' you shook your head, before remembering that he didn't see it but he seemed to sense it or see it in some other ways, as he resumed his meditation. The conversation was brief, but it was enough to knock you back to your senses. You almost stood up when a hand stopped you, it only had three fingers and you instantly knew who it was, '' Jax. '' you unintentionally said his name with scorn, and he visibly flinch but you saw him kneel in-front of you. His scarf was down again, allowing to look at his face, '' Listen to me, [Name]. I..I'm sorry I did that to you but - '' you cut him off with your hand, '' Sit besides me if you want to talk, I'll give you..5 minutes. But only because I don't want people to think I'm bullying you. '' you half-joked, and he eagerly sat beside you but you quickly add, '' But that doesn't mean I forgive you. '' Jax nodded before resuming, '' But I did that because I love you! '' his hands quickly seized your arms and forced you to look at him, his eyes (a lot of them) looked honest and earnest, '' So, why did the great ARM MASTER fell in-love with a weak summoner like me? '' you said while raising a brow before adding, '' And the deal was for you to WIELD 'love' not to get wield by it. '' he shook his head, he seem to understand a great deal about love now. Probably consulted good ol' Gragas.

'' The thing is...Love isn't about wielding it, it's allowing to be wield by it while wielding it. It's like...ah screw this! '' he said before slamming his lips against yours against. You were quiet, and surprised...but your heart started to beat fast, you could hear his heart beating fast too...In sync with yours, your lips press softly against his. You fell in-love with him again, and he somehow fell in-love with you too. His tongue lightly swiped your lower lip, he was asking for permission to enter your mouth, how gentle of him. With a little smile, you opened your mouth and greeted his tongue with yours. Your eyes wandered for a bit, you felt eyes gaze on the two of you for a while before looking away politely, accompanied by a slight blush. When the two of finished kissing each other, he had a smile on his face. He was asking for another thing...Since he already managed to get your first kiss, he was up for another first...Your first -

**CUE: CLOTHES FLYING, BED SHAKING, SCREAM SOUNDING**

_'' The greatest weapon of love? The secret is to go with the flow, and let the flow go into you. You're not supposed to go against love, love is the greatest weapon and emotion. It can drive a man to kill, to move a mountain, to destroy a world...Love is unstoppable, no one can say that they don't love. Love encompasses all...Even me...Oh shit, she's telling me to buy another set of diapers. Well, time to cut this short, Bye! ''_

~~~~~**FOURTH SHOT! The Greatest Weapon !TOHS HTROUF**~~~~~

* * *

Fourth Canister, unloaded. Next bullet comin' up. Thanks for reading this fourth shot, and I can say that this is the one in which I poured a lot of emotions in.

Suggestions are to be posted in the comments, up next - FEMALES!

Oh and, I apologize once again for the long wait.

**R&R: Rate and Review**


End file.
